Black Eyed Boy
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Naruto sees everything. He may not always know what it is he's seeing but he sees everything nonetheless. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Slight NaruSaku.


Title – Black-Eyed Boy

Type – Songfic (_Black-Eyed Boy _by _Texas_) & OneShot

Genre(s) – Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Character(s) – Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura

Pairing(s) - NaruSasu, (Slight) NaruSaku

Warnings - Yaoi

I do not own Naruto.

I do not own the song.

Please review.

000000

_No, I don't lack ambition_

_Can__'t you see what I hate?_

_That it's you who is sicking_

_Locked behind iron gates_

Naruto knew that it would be foolish and unwise to try and convince Sasuke that what he was doing was wrong and stupid. That trying to make Sasuke see that he was being childish, selfish and spoiled by putting his own ambitions in front of everything, by betraying Konoha, by leaving him, no, _them_ behind to assassinate his elder sibling for eleminating the Uchiha clan, his very own family. That trying to prove to Sasuke and make him understand that he was sacrificing too much just to murder someone who he might never be able to defeat single-handedly, that he was putting too much faith into Orochimaru and that it was foolish for him to have believed the hebi-bastard in the first place.

But could you, could anybody, honestly blame him for wanting to try it anyway? For looking out his window every night, gazing at the inky black sky and wishing upon every one of his secret stars that Uchiha Sasuke would be walking through the Konoha gates the following morning? For remembering the times they had put their lives on the line in order to protect each other, the times they smiled together, played together. For dreaming about a life where Uchiha Sasuke had never left Konoha in the first place, where Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi were never born, where they had been friends the moment their eyes locked.

Uzumaki Naruto didn't need anybody to tell him that thinking/dreaming such things was useless and pathetic. But it was something that reminded the demon container that he was mortal. That he felt for the Uchiha son-of-a-bitch. That he had been hurt when said bastard left. That said bastard had hurt him... more then he realized. Not that he would ever tell Sasuke. That would be like giving a tiger a juicy slab of meat for escaping it's cage and eating an 11yearold girl. Though it was possible that Sasuke would be passed the point of showing emotion or even feeling anything in the first place by the time Naruto'll even have the chance to say it to him.

But what Naruto wanted more then anything in the world was for Uchiha Sasuke to come back _willingly_. He wanted him to realize he had made the worst decision in his life the moment his mind somehow convinced itself that going for Orochimaru was a good idea. He wanted him to discover what a terrible mistake he had made the moment he had left Konoha and turned his back to Sakura. He wanted him to feel sorry for pushing Naruto to the edge, betraying him and leaving him behind to blame himself for letting Sasuke get away.

But Naruto wasn't the only one he betrayed. He had betrayed Team 7, meaning Sakura and Kakashi as well. Betrayed Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara, his two greatest rivals. Betrayed his clan, which he was supposedly doing it for, and himself, while daring to call himself a genius, for walking straight into Itachi's trap. Naruto couldn't stop himself from thinking Sasuke had been extremely childish and sometimes even caught himself wondering if the Uchiha had been on drugs at the time. Maybe Itachi had done some permanent oblivious-to-the-victim hypnosis jutsu on his younger brother which made him control everything from the train of thought running through Sasuke's head to the rythm his heart was beating while the younger Uchiha was completely unaware of it.

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear it and prevent himself from getting any crazier ideas. Now he was just signing the divorce papers between his mind and logic. And he needed both if he ever wanted to drag Sasuke back to Konoha.

_You should know you're falling into fiction_

_I can tell you're on some foolish mission_

Naruto wanted him to return. Wait. He's already been there, hasn't he? Don't blame him though. Conjuring up images of a burning Orochimaru screaming for mercy, a bloody Itachi missing several limbs stuttering his apology and a smirking Sasuke ready to hug/tackle him while racing through the entrance of Konoha was the only thing his smiley muscles would reply to. Let's just say it one more time for good measure.

Naruto wanted him to come back. Maybe even more then anyone else in the village, including Sakura who had shed an uncountable amount of tears, capable of re-filling Konoha's lake and maybe even letting flood. Not that Naruto hadn't done the same. It was just so much more safe for a woman to cry in public and seek attention and comfort from her friends when a handsome boy had just turned his back to her confession and walked away from his life. Sakura was lucky. Luckier then him anyhow. Naruto couldn't cry his heart out on Shikamaru's shoulder without getting suspicious looks and a fierce rumor going which roughly questioned his sexuality. And Naruto did _not_ need that.

Sakura Haruno. A beautiful woman who had the potential to be a talented ninja and good friend. A little violent and a young mind filled with 'girl logic' which didn't make any sense whatsoever. This 'girl logic' caused her to try her best to hate Naruto, the bonafide loser, and love Sasuke, the bonafide hotshot. This 'girl logic' made her blind to everything except that Naruto was stupid, dumb, foolish, irritating, desperate and everything a bonafide loser had to be in order to _be_ a bonafide loser and that Sasuke was clever, fantastic, handsome, cool, talented, mysterious and everything a bonafide hotshot had to be in order to be a bonafide hotshot. And though this 'girl logic' was becoming slightly less confusing it was still more then obvious that, no matter how much Sakura tried to hide it and no matter how fiercely she fought against said logic, Sasuke would always be loved more by her then Naruto. Naruto was nothing compared to Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was dirt. Sasuke was silk. Naruto was mud. Sasuke was art. Naruto was the peasant. Sasuke was the prince. If it had been within Sakura's power then it would have been Naruto leaving that night, not her precious prince.

Sakura Haruno. Lovely girl, really. At least she shared his broken heart and amount of tears. And yet even she, the girl who, despite her obsession and childish crush, was probably the closest of every female infatuated with the Uchiha to actually loving him, couldn't possible feel the hurt, regret and self-loathing Naruto was feeling.

But back to skipping stones. You'd think seeing them skip the surface of the water would be enough to relax his mind into peace, stop it from overloading itself with emotion a little. But Naruto's mind would have none of it. It wanted answers to all those questions. It wanted to solve all those puzzles. It wanted to find all those pieces of the giant jigsaw. It wanted the colors of this acursed rubix-cube to match!

Wait. Where were we again? Oh yeah, skipping stones...

_You're black-eyed soul_

_You should know_

_That there's nowhere else to go_

_My black-eyed boy_

_You will find_

_You're own space in time_

Ceilings. Naruto _loved_ ceilings. He had to love ceilings. What else would explain the hours spend lying in bed looking up at it with emotionless eyes and an impassive face? Maybe because that shockingly white surface was the best place to paint his memories on? Maybe it really brought out those vibrant colors? Ok then, maybe he was just so bothered by memories of Sasuke that it made him restless and sleepless even at night, in those unholy hours of recovering sanity, strength and sense of logic thinking. Yeah, that's it. Crap. He had hoped he had gone past that stage already.

Weeks of recalling the times spend with Uchiha Sasuke. When they had faced, crossed and destroyed obsticles, dangerous opponents, threatening situations and nerve-wrecking races against the clock. When they had been two typical teenager boys silently challenging each other, trying to outdo the other and impress Sakura and Kakashi. Of course there would be times when Naruto couldn't help but let a few tears leak out from the corner of his eyes. He would swear and try to rub them dry. A task doomed from the start. It only made more salty drops escape. He couldn't prevent himself from wailing soundly as he cursed Sasuke to many uncomfortable places and embarrassing situations. He would insult the Uchiha, knowing his heart wasn't into it. Knowing he didn't mean most of it and would hate himself for thinking/saying/bawling it in the first place.

Team 7. Despite the departure and betrayel of one Uchiha Sasuke it still existed. Team 7 still existed although not half as fierce, impressive and powerful as before. Sasuke was gone which greatly reduced the power but Naruto and Sakura just completely gave up on everything at times. As long as no lives were threatened they couldn't care less. Their hearts weren't into it. Instead they would just sit down and talk, completely ignoring their sensei who, like any other person would be, felt rather offended and insulted at their lack of respect. Sakura and Naruto would fiercely diss Orochimaru, Itachi and Kabuto and even had daily crying sessions. M.S.A. Missing Sasuke Anonymous. Kakashi should join. It could do him some good. At least he'd have something better to do instead of wondering what he'll excuse he'll use when he's late again, reading that book or shaking his head at them. Maybe it'll relax him enough to take of his mask that's hiding the scar he got when he tried to save the love of his life from a gang of bandits but failed and kept the scar as a reminded of the love he'd lost because he was too weak and confess that he has 13 children to take care of. Ok, so maybe that was a little over the top. Still, a distraction is always welcome. Naruto would give it an honorable bow, give it all his ramen, massage it's feet before presenting it with a theatrical dance played by geisha who charge 400 dollars per hour each while offering his life and virginity to it. Yeah, he'd give his life to forget. Because he'd die when he'd no longer remember. Pitiful? Naruto doesn't need you to tell him that...

_You call me superstitious_

_Tied me up with your deceit_

_I could never be malicious_

_Though I seem so bittersweet_

Kakashi dealt with Sasuke's departure in a whole other way. Not even remotely close Naruto's and Sakura's form of mourning. Could've been vice-president of M.S.A but declined because as said before, he's way of dealing with it was far different from his students'. Though many people often wondered if he was feeling down at all seeing as they had never seen him break down plus never seen more of his face then each of his eyes and the inch of flesh around them. But Naruto could sense, see and taste the bitter scented auro of sorrow and loss surrounding Kakashi. He heard the sighs, felt the cold self-loathing emitting from his sensei who blamed himself for letting Sasuke get away even though he was so very good at hiding the obvious hints of depression. But Naruto wasn't stupid. He was stubborn, obnoxious and clumsy but never stupid. He saw everything. Admittedly not always knowing what to make of it but he always saw it.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"N-nothing. Nevermind."

Kakashi sighed. "Just ask, Naruto."

"It's not a question."

"Then say it."

"I see everything, Kakashi-sensei. So there's no need to hide it. You don't have to pretend." And with that Naruto walked away, leaving the older shinobi by himself on the bridge where they always met.

"You see everything, Naruto? Ah, I see..." Kakashi felt the pain soften with every tear that fell down his cheek.

_You should know your falling into fiction_

_I can tell you're on some stupid mission_

Trying to understand Sasuke while using all rules of logic and emotion is as painful and impossible as it sounds. It gives you migraines, a need for anger management, a need for anti-depression pills, a box of tissues and a nice fluffy pillow you can stuff your head in while wailing. And yet Naruto had managed to do it quite a lot. Though the more he thought the crazier his brilliant ideas and plans became. So eventually logic just left without saying goodbye leaving him behind in confusion and fantasy.

Naruto loved ceilings. But he also loved pillows. Nice fluffy pillows where he could bury his face in and force his mind to shut itself down. Though even his dreams where haunted by Sasuke, at least those nightly dreams had the opposite effect as daydreaming while shopping for ramen. He would dream about waking up next to Sasuke, kissing him good morning (on the cheek) and getting a sweet, gentle caress from his cheek to his chin, so soft that it was easy to wonder if it had been there in the first place, in return for it. Or a dream about him and Sasuke as 8yearolds, swimming together in the Konoha lake, splashing water in each other's faces laughing all the while. Or dreaming about waking up in a big mansion and going downstairs to see Sasuke dressed in a long black dress holding two babies while telling three slightly older children to stop running about and complaining to Naruto that he'll get fired if he didn't hurry up and get dressed. He'd also had a very akward and disturbing dream once. He saw absolutely nothing but he could hear Sasuke calling his name, playing with his life, messing with his head. Then he would wake up (in his dream), notice his window's wide open and get out of bed to close it only to feel as if he's being watched and as if something invisibly and lethal is closing in on him.

But this dream was different. He was in the middle of a street. White and red fans were drawn upon every door. Everything seemed so big all of a sudden. And empty. There was no one there. Then the sky began to change color. What was once clear blue turned into venomous colors of purple, gold and crimson. The white clouds turned black. And then it started to rain. Everything became red. Then it started to hail. Bodies dropped to the ground with a loud _thump_ noise. Every body had a white and red fan embroided on the back. Looking back into the sky he noticed the clouds taking a shape. The giant shape of Uchiha Itachi. Scared beyond sense he started running to the lake, the only place he could think of, before dropping down to his knees and blink repeatedly as if not believing his eyes. He didn't believe his eyes because Naruto, who was supposed to be staring at his reflection, was staring at a young, 8yearold by the name of Uchiha Sasuke with teary eyes and a blank face.

Naruto awoke screaming, scaring a stray cat away from the window. He quickly ran to the window, opening it and looking down to see if the cat was alright. As expected from the animal who always lands on his feet the cat was fine. But he wasn't paying attention to that anymore. Naruto's eyes and attention were now successfully caught by the dark, starry sky slowly being overpowered by a flash of brilliant colors. He saw yellow, pink, purple, blue, gold, white, red and sometimes a glimpse of green. Humming quietly to himself he began to wonder if Sasuke was looking at the sunrise right now.

_You're black-eyed soul_

_You should know_

_That there's nowhere else to go_

_My black-eyed boy_

_You will find_

_Your own space in time_

"Sasuke," said Naruto, "You are forgiven..."

_My black-eyed boy..._

000000

It's been rewritten and is now pretty much _a lot_ longer then before. Now hopefully people will actually start reviewing it because I take it that when people don't review they don't like it which is more then enough reason for me to rewrite it, right?


End file.
